1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tactile sensor, and more particularly, to a pressure sensitive tactile sensor having a simple structure and designed with different sensitivities depending on uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human hand is an important part that takes charge of the sense of touch among the several senses. The term “the sense of touch” refers to information about, for instance, touch force, surface roughness, surface temperature, and so on. If there is an element capable of sensing a touch like the human hand, this element can be applied to a variety of fields. Tactile technologies can be applied to typical robots and medical instruments as well as input devices for displays, and thus are promising technologies that can be applied to various fields.
These tactile technologies detect a contact force with an object in order to obtain the sense of touch similar to that of the human being. In this manner, if a sensor serving as each of the pressure points distributed throughout the human skin is realized, this tactile sensor can be applied to various fields.
A conventional touch-type static capacitive sensor is a sensor that detects a position by calculating magnitude of static capacitance varied when a pen or a finger is touched to a insulation layer formed on electrodes.
As the tactile sensor is applied to various fields, efforts are being made to produce the tactile sensor having a simple structure, a small size, and high performance.